Memories
by theyliveforever
Summary: Severus Snape se enfrenta finalmente a su pasado.


***El diálogo que aparece al final de esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es un fragmento del libro 'Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows', de la autora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Memories_

Severus Snape caminaba lenta y pausadamente, como si no quisiera llegar a destino. Su larga túnica negra ondeaba rozando el suelo. El sol se ponía a lo lejos en el horizonte, y el desolado paisaje vespertino estaba teñido de una cálida luz anaranjada. Su mano derecha se aferraba a un diario íntimo de aspecto viejo como si su vida dependiera de ello. En su rostro lucía una sonrisa taciturna casi imperceptible.

Alzó la vista y vio, a poca distancia, una anticuada iglesia, de cuyas ventanas salían algunos rayos de luz coloreados por los vitrales. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una verja destartalada, la cual abrió cautelosamente y cerró detrás de sí. Luego marchó despacio por el sendero que conducía a la iglesia, como si estuviera sumido en un letargo. El trecho que lo separaba del cementerio no era demasiado largo, pero Snape tardó un tiempo considerable en recorrerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se detuvo y contempló detenidamente el luctuoso panorama que tenía enfrente.

El hombre emitió un quejido. Fue casi inaudible, pero el ambiente se volvió inmediatamente más funesto de lo que ya era.

Comenzó a pasearse entre las lápidas, algunas ilegibles y desgastadas por el paso del tiempo; hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos. Ralentizó el paso al ver la lápida de mármol blanco que buscaba.

-Así que has venido, ¿no es así, Severus? -dijo una voz inconfundible detrás suyo cuando por fin se paró frente a la tumba-. Al fin estás aquí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Snape dio media vuelta y se encontró con la imponente mirada azul de Albus Dumbledore, que lo observaba -fijamente, como era costumbre- a través de sus anteojos con forma de medialuna.

-No esperaba verlo aquí...

-Oh, por supuesto que no -respondió el anciano, gesticulando con una mano como si le restara importancia al comentario-. Pero debía asegurarme de que vinieras, Severus.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? -preguntó el hombre. En su voz había una nota de desconsuelo.

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual no lo has hecho durante todos estos años, quizás -explicó Dumbledore atravesándolo con la mirada.

Severus Snape retrocedió un paso.

-Yo... yo no...

-No tienes nada que explicarme, Severus -lo interrumpió el profesor-. Entiendo perfectamente que, en cierta forma, no debe ser de tu agrado hacer esta visita, siendo el hombre que eres.

-¿Lo entiende perfectamente? ¿Lo entiende perfectamente? -repitió Snape con un atisbo de rabia en sus ojos-. ¿Cómo puede...?

-Severus, por favor, tranquilízate -dijo el anciano serenamente-. No olvides que soy yo quien conoce tus más profundos secretos. _Sé cuánto has sufrido_, lo sé más que nadie. -Snape lo miraba con pesadumbre.- Pero creo que, a pesar de todo, este momento tienes que atesorarlo como uno de tus más valiosos recuerdos, porque finalmente _volverás a encontrarte con ella_.

-_Después de todo este tiempo..._ -murmuró Severus.

-Después de todo este tiempo -recitó Dumbledore asintiendo solemnemente.

-Ni siquiera sé... ni siquiera sé si me habría perdonado.

-Me decepcionas -manifestó el anciano director de Hogwarts con hastío-. Me has ofrecido todo de ti para mantenerla a ella y a su familia a salvo, has arriesgado tu vida por años para proteger a su hijo, ¿y no sabes si te habría perdonado? ¿No tienes idea de la redención que has obtenido con eso? Severus, son nuestras elecciones las que definen quiénes somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, porque es verdad. Y tú la elegiste a ella. _Tú elegiste amar_.

-¿Pero fui _yo_ quien condenó a su hijo, no? -replicó Snape contrariado, pasándose una mano por el cabello negro-. Fui _yo_ quien hizo que los mataran. -Señaló la tumba a sus pies con un dedo tembloroso.- Si no le hubiera hablado al Señor de las Tinieblas sobre la profecía...

-Todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida -comentó Dumbledore- de los cuales nos arrepentimos profundamente. Algunas personas más que otras, y _quizás yo sea una de ellas_. Pero hay que saber seguir adelante.

Severus Snape dejó escapar una risa cargada de amargura.

-¿Seguir adelante? ¿Con qué? ¿Hay algo en mi vida que realmente _valga la pena_?

-Eso deberías descubrirlo tú, Severus. -Albus Dumbledore echó un vistazo a la lápida de mármol blanco, afligido.- Tal vez sea el momento de dejarte solo. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en Hogwarts, y no quiero tener que dejarle todo el trabajo a Minerva. Ya tiene demasiado al tener a Draco y a Harry castigados. -Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Buenas tardes, Severus. ¿O debería decir 'buenas noches'?

El anciano profesor recorrió con suntuosidad el camino que lo llevaba de regreso a la verja de entrada. El cementerio del Valle de Godric quedó nuevamente en silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos. Al final, Snape se acuclilló al lado de la tumba y abrió el diario que sujetaba en su mano. Una fotografía yacía suelta entre la tapa y la primera página; la tomó y la observó atentamente con un brillo en sus ojos. Miró una vez más la lápida de James y Lily Potter y dejó junto a ella la foto. Acto seguido se puso de pie y se dispuso a volver a Hogwarts.

Al pasar por al lado de la sepultura de Kendra y Ariana Dumbledore, leyó la inscripción en la oscura piedra: _'Donde esté tu tesoro estará también tu corazón'_. Sonrió y siguió avanzando. Dos hileras más atrás, Severus Snape y Lily Evans _reían juntos en una fotografía_.

Las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

* * *

_"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – "_

_"__But this is touching, Severus" said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"_

_"__For him?" shouted Snape. "Expecto Patronum!"_

_From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears._

_"__After all this time?"_

_"__**Always**__" said Snape._


End file.
